


Cuddle Monster

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Other, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Yuma is your little cuddle monster~
Relationships: Tsukumo Yuuma/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> We're now on some Zexal boys. Let's go! I really like Yuma. He is such a precious bean. Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy

You groan softly as you were slowly pulled from your dreams. You hear birds chirping merrily, the sun kissing your skin as it tried to coax you awake. You huffed and sling an arm over your eyes, trying to block out the blinding sun rays. It only worked for a brief moment before you remove your arm with a loud sigh. Your eyes slowly peeled open and you were greeted to the sight of your partner, snoring lightly and sleeping soundly on your chest.

You smile warmly as you wrap an arm around Yuma's waist to pull him closer. He was your personal blanket. He kept you both warm as you dozed in his hammock in his secret hide away above his bedroom. His legs were tangled with yours keeping you trapped underneath him and unable to move. You brush your fingers against his cheek, his skin warm under your touch as you trace his jawline. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath, his arms snug around your waist as he squeezed you a little tighter in his sleep. Your fingers moved to his hair as you card through the thick tresses, gently massaging his scalp to keep him asleep. He hummed softly, nuzzling his face against your chest as a small smile tilted his lips. 

As you were starting to wake up and become more aware of your surroundings, Astral decided it was his time to suddenly pop into existence. It used to scare you whenever he would randomly show up, but now it hardly bothered you as he materialised from thin air. 

"Good morning" you greeted with a small wave.

"Good morning" Astral replied, mimicking your greeting.

He floated in the air above the hammock, crossing his arms over his chest as he observed you and Yuma for a long moment. His gaze lingered on Yuma, a frown tugging at his lips.

"He is still not awake" he noted. 

You smile, brushing your fingers against his scalp as Yuma pushed flush against you, burying his head further against your chest with a content purr. 

"That's alright. Let him sleep in a little longer" you murmured.

You giggled softly as his nose brushed against your collar bone, making your skin tingle from the touch. His fingers pulled at your clothes as he shifted again in his sleep but he was quick to settle down when he moved his head to the crook of your neck. You could feel his warm breath fan down your neck, making your spine tingle as your skin erupted with warmth. You continued petting his hair, gently encouraging him to stay asleep.

"He's cute when he sleeps" you whispered, your lips brushing against his forehead. "He's my little cuddle monster."

Astral blinked slowly, trying to process the unfamiliar word. He leaned forward slightly, feet barely touching the ground as he hovered closer to you.

"Cuddle?" he repeated. 

His fingers curled around his chin as he held his head in thought, trying to recall if he had ever heard the word before. When he drew a blank, he turned to you for further clarification.

"I am unfamiliar with that term. Please explain."

You turn your head slightly, eyes finding his as you addressed him.

"Cuddle is just another form of hugging" you explained. "But it's a lot more prolonged and affectionate."

Astral hummed as he processed the new information he had obtained. 

"Do you cuddle a lot?" Astral inquired.

You chuckled softly. "Almost every day" you responded. "Like I said, he's a cuddle monster."

You squeeze Yuma around the waist, brushing your lips against his forehead again. A smile pulled at his lips as he sighed with content. You ran your nails across his scalp as you watched his eyes flicker under his eyelids.

"He must be having a good dream" you mused.

Astral leaned closer, trying to get a better look at him as he dreamed. Yuma suddenly turned his head as he shifted, almost completely twisting around in your hold as he shouted:

"I summon Gagaga Magician in Attack Mode!"

For a split second, you thought he was awake. But his eyes don't open and he was quick to fall still again, muscles relaxing as he snored. Both you and Astral share a bewildered look, your eyes still wide and heart still thumping against your chest from Yuma's sudden outburst.

"Okay, he's having a really good dream" you corrected.

Astral sighed, crossing his arms over his thin chest as he started to float a little higher into the air. He shook his head but you catch the fond smile that tilted his lips. 

"Even while asleep he still duels."

You chuckled softly, rubbing the back of Yuma’s head. Everything this boy did really seemed to be rooted in duelling. You tilted your head and placed a small kiss on his cheek, a gentle smile playing on your lips.

"You can do it; I believe in you" you whispered in his ear.

Yuma hummed, a bright smile lighting up his face as he squeezed you in response. When he woke up, you wanted to know if he won his duel. 


End file.
